Falling For your Best Friend Ch1
by fmaedsgal
Summary: This is AlxWinry! It takes place during the Shamballa time period. I DON'T CLAIM TO OWN ANY CHARACTERS!ARAKAWA DOES! Winry is happy to have Al back to normal, and she finds that her feelings toward Al are less brotherly. Al finds he feels the same way.


She had waited four long years to be with him. Finally, she had him. He had flesh once again. But, what was the price? She had lost another childhood friend, and who knows where he could be now? A blond girl sat on a high hill. Her long blonde hair was pinned up nicely. A long sleeved brown jacket covered her white blouse. She gave it more of a Tom boy effect by popping the collar so it pointed upwards.

"Winry," A voice called from inside the house. "come inside and wash up for dinner!"

"Okay, I'll be there in a minuet, Granny," The blonde answered back. Winry looked down beside her at a dog. It had been sitting next to her the whole time. The dog was mostly black except for her chest which was white. The dog also had a metal leg, or "Auto Mail."

"Ready for dinner, Den?" Winry smiled and got up wiping some grass off of her pants. Den barked as she followed a girl about 18 years old into the house. She walked into the bathroom and washed her hands. She then took her seat at the table, next to a boy with long brown hair, which was pulled back in a pony tail.

"Hello, Winry," Said the boy, who's voice was rather high for a 13 year old.

"Hey, Al," She smiled back at him. His red jacket hung over his chair.

"_He looks so much like, Edward it's scary. All he's missing is the auto mail," _

she thought looking at the boy who was now enjoying a bowl of stew that had been placed in front of him. Winry thought of Alphonse's, older brother, Edward. Of course, there were some differences in the two. Alphonse was taller then his older brother. His hair was darker too. While Ed's hair was blonde and he preferred it in a braid. Well, at least at the age of 13 and onward threw his 4 years spent searching for the philosopher's stone to regain his normal body. Who knows what Edward looked like now? For all Winry knew he could no longer exist at all.

Al noticed she was looking at him.

"Uh…Winry, is something wrong?" The boy asked.

"Oh, no! Nothing Al, I was just thinking…"

"About Ed, right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I've known you all my life. I know what your thinking by now!"

She blushed. He was right. They had known each other for as long as she could remember. But, what was it that attracted her to Al and not Ed? Maybe because Al was always kinder. More understanding then his hot headed older brother with a short fuse to match his height. But, somehow Ed was more like a brother to her. Why didn't she feel the same way about Al? It was like she preferred one over the other! In her mind, that wasn't right! The Elric brothers had always been there for her. Even when Al was nothing but a soul bonded to a suite of armor, she still had these feelings for him. She guessed this was because she knew the boy. Sometimes she would even forget that he was different at all. Winry wasn't the type of girl to see things like that. She saw a person for her they were, not how they were different. Still, it puzzled her that she hadn't fallen for the blonde.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her Grandmother.

Winry, your dinners getting cold! I won't heat it for you again if you don't hurry up and eat!"

Winry's grandmother was the famous Auto Mail engineer, Pinacco Rockbell. She had shrunk in her old age. She almost always had a pipe in her mouth. Her pink hair was kept at a bun that pointed straight up in a bun at the very top of her head. Maybe it gave the effect of her being just a bit taller? Even Ed could make jokes about her height.

"Yes granny." She said beginning to eat the stew.

"Granny, Winry can I talk to you about something?"

Pinacco looked up at the boy, taking a puff from her pipe.

"Of course Al."

"I…I want to go looking for, Brother again!" The table was suddenly awkwardly quiet.

"But Al, he's-" Al cut Winry off.

"No, I know he's alive somewhere. Maybe not anywhere around here…But I'm not going to stop untill I find him. I may have forgotten 4 years of my life with him but II know Edward. He wouldn't just vanish one day! Even with the use of Alchemy."

Pinacco sighed. "Just as determined as he was. Well, we can't stop you so I'll send Winry out with you and you can go searching tomorrow."

Al smiled. He hadn't really gotten to spend much time alone with Winry at all. She was either busy, or he couldn't seem to find her. He noticed she was always watching him though. Slowly, he started to realise that he could possible have something more than a friendship.

"Excuse me!" He pushed his chair away from the table grabbing the coat he left on the chair. His cheeks had turned a light pink and he quickly walked to the second floor to his bedroom.


End file.
